


Broken Chains

by Awenseth



Series: Wisdom of the AllSpark [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: AU, Angst, Family Drama, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Anguish, Past- Mech Preg, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night withouth foresight or worry leads to something unexpected...</p><p>Deep in the Scientifican/Medical facility lais a prison holding broken dreams and faded memories. </p><p>Due to his curiousity Jetfire meets someone new and recieves a look at the darker side of nature as well as secrets which he wishes to unburry, but does not know that this would lead to the reveal of things which will shake his world deep down to the fundaments. Just as someone else is searching for that what had been unrightfully taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shards

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea this morning while half-asleep again and yes, I'm still terrible at writing accents...

Racing, running, speeding through the gloomy streets of New Kaon. Past the ruins and clustered houses, around guards and civilians, the dirty, dimly lit streets. The place which so many talked about with scorn who did not visit it, the place which was filled with sadness, ripped by the torrents of war and struggle for existence while the ones living in her hoped for triumph. He missed racing through that place, but he had not been alone doing so… 

…a second, darker form also raced on his side, both laughing, free and happy…

When had he run the last time?

Where was the second person constantly at his side?

He did not know, all seemed so long ago. His frame aching from the lack of movement and constant hunger, for the amount of energon was beside being low grade not enough for his metabolism. The cold did not disturb him so much as it had in the beginning and the darkness was soothing, the light hurt, burning his frame, but in the darkness he felt home. 

Protected. 

He had made a mistake.

A terrible one, though was it truly something one needs to view as such?

Does one count the desire to meet the person who had sired them a mistake? To see the life on the other side of the faction the other side of his coding stemmed from? In all honesty, he did not know the answer. Maybe he should have listened to his other being, but the wish to know had been stronger…

No, he did not know the answer only that his carefully painted dreams were broken.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Jetfire was carefully sneaking through the halls of the facility serving for both medical and scientificall experiments. Usually he would be doing such a stunt with his twin, but he was gone chatting up some femmes, he would be to, but he accidentally caught a com interaction between a mournful Perceptor and an angry looking Red Alert. He did not hear much from what they were talking about, but he got as much that there was something down in one of the basement rooms and that neither is happy about the situation. The other thing he got were a few chosen insults for his boss and a mention that _”If Ultra Magnus would still be under us he would have never allowed such a thing!”_ , this was as long as he could stand there hidden, he needed to know what the secret was.

The way down to the basement had been not easy, he needed to constantly dodge scientists, medics and patients while trying to get there. Luckily had he great reflexes and thus could easily hide himself, like behind that large metallic plant, under the tool cart, in the washroom and so on, but it still felt like vorns till he managed to reach the stairs. If Jetfire was honest with himself he never knew that the basement was such a gloomy place, firstly it was dark, second it felt rather lonely, was filled with several containers which were covered by dust and all that. 

If not for the secret he would have already turned around and dashed out of here. 

“I am so hoping da secret be vort.” Jetire grumbled, it was rather dark down here, but he could not make fire or he would be detected, but at least he could after stumbling around for a few breems finally see the door. He will probably aske Perceptor later if he could get an upgrade for better infra-red vision then the current one. 

There was movement by the door, he wondered if one of the medics or the scientist were back to poke at him, or that mech who was constantly calling him bad things and used that device he could never really see, but it was electric, about that he was sure. Closing his crimson optics he feigned recharge, if it was one of the first three options then they would leave him for a bit and be careful whatever they do. Then the familiar hiss and soft steps, they were not familiar to his audios so he waited, when the doors closed and soon there was light, a crackling sound which also spread some warmth to the room. Then there was again something unfamiliar, a gasp he could not place, the last time he heard something similar was from a femme yelling at the mech who tended to hurt him _”Have you blown your processor, this is still only a sparkling!?”_ before the arguing started. 

For a few clicks Jetfire was frozen down, nearly jumping in fright as the doors closed behind him. Whatever image he had generated in his processor what the secret could be, he had certainly not imagined this! There not far from him was a berth on which a prone form laid, restrained on both arms and peds by heavy stasis cuffs, he even saw them around his waist and neck which was waaayyy over the top to restrain someone. Mostly if said being was covered in a number of dents which looked to have been burned by electricity, in the light of the fire he saw also deep scratches as well as dried energon. By first sight he was also sure that he saw Blurr, but then needed to realize that some things were off. Firstly the Elite Guard had a cyan blue paint job, as his main tone while this one even in the faint light was mainly a cobalt-turquise mix - even if dulled from the lack of care - and beside that no matter how Jetfire looked at it the other looked more closer to him in age then the Agent. Though the question still remained, why was he held down here and looked so much like one of their men? Inching carefully closer he reached out one of his servo’s tentatively, he was not sure if the other mech was even offline or only recharging. 

He was cold to the touch, but the small flinch told him that he still lived, though the dulled, red optics were more of a notice giver. Wait… red optics!?

“You are kid da you are a con…” he blurted out in disbelief while the chained form let out a chuckle, from the slight statics he guessed that he either did not use his voice box for some time or the other way around and looking at those burn mark and the dried energon… 

“N…not that yo…your superiors…care…” the figure said as he managed to turn his helm so that he could somewhat see the unfamiliar visitor. They seemed to be around the same age, with the other being a bright orange colour, golden optics which were not fully common under their kind, but looked pretty. Searching through his processor, it felt kind of sluggish due to his lack of proper energon and defragging, but finally he drew up the data. The one before him had been an experiment to create Autobots with the skills of the Decepticons. His carrier found it laughable. 

“But ya are not large an similar to one of us.” Jetfire reasoned as he walked again closer to the figure, he was not sure why, but somehow this whole situation disturbed him. 

“I’m… this way and… no one ever co…complained… also no… not all cons are of i…immense size, bu… but those are civilians…not fighters…” Jetfire found himself surprised, sure one of the first things you learn as an Elite Guard is that one can never trust the word of a Decepticon, but still… this one, what would he gain from lying? He looked barely alive and does not look in the condition to scheme something up. “I… I have re… read about you…” 

“Vat?” he asked in surprise, but then remembered that they had for a long time the Decepticon Shockwave act as a spy by the Elite Guard, it was at that time that he really understood how good Decepticons were at deceiving others. 

“The…the files about… the ex… experiment to let Autobots ga… gain the ability to become flyer types…so… something only De… Decepticons could….” Jetfire listened, he did not remember being experimented on and neither did Jetstorm, but still, this whole thing that only a con could be a flyer… neither of them were cons, but they still could fly while every other Autobot used ships or those jet-wings Wheeljack had made and tested on a few unfortunate bots. Then he remembered that simulation and how he lost his control… 

“Hov did they do it?” he asked, he needed to know, they had the next four cycles of so he had time to check the validities, mostly that he had by _’accident’_ found Sentiel’s pass-chip with which he can access any file he wishes to view. 

“The… my processor is a bit slow…” Jetfire did not doubt that, as noted the other looked barely online which made him wonder if he was even feed with anything “…they u… used bots who were disposable… if it sho… should go wrong they would... not be missed…” white fingered servos clenched together “…a… at that time they held a seeker capitive, one of Vos’s elite… they… they took some of his… his coding and wor… worked it into the specimen…” he explained, he was feeling tired. “Yo… you should go now… before someone comes…I’m also tired…” 

“I… I da erstand.” Jetfire said as he turned around and headed for the door, but shortly before it turned around for one last time to look at the weakened figure. “By da vay, you knov my designation, your’s?” he asked at which he was sure that the other had a weak smile on his lip plates. 

“Ve… Velocity…” he said gently. 

To be continued…


	2. Doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that it is a funny fact that both the first and this chapter were written while watching Transformers II: Return of the Fallen, the second chapter being done during the repeation. Also this is my first time watching the movies and well, this one has its up parts, but in other ways not my type of continuity, but this meant that I do not need to spend my time trying to decide which of the video files to open... 
> 
> Saddly I have only a few episodes from Animated and even from that I could only find them in Indian from which I don't speak even a word so this is the ground.

Blurr felt frustrated, no matter how he tried he could not get his processor to calm down. Even though it had been vorns ago that the real Decepticon spy had been revealed…his spark gave a painful lurch. Even after all this time he could not manage to get over it.

“Frag it.” he growled while clutching his helm. Why was Primus tormenting him so much or did he by any chance gain the attention of the Pit Maker for one of them must be at work or he could have managed by now to get over his feeling for Longarm. He had not even been real, but Shockwave a Decepticon! “How could I had been so fragging blind, falling for a con who tried to kill me.” he pushed away the thoughts that in the end he did not. He remembered the walls closing in on him, but then they suddenly stopped and there was anstead a flash of light and he was knocked into a temporary recharge. 

He did not know why Shockwave let him survive, probably found it not worth the time to finish him off. He doubted that anything he did as Longarm had been true, it was only an act to get their trust as well as important informations. He even framed an innocent bot and now that what Cliffjumper had informed him about almost an orn ago. It seemed that close to Iacon a con had been detected and captured, though there were three things separating it from other cons, namely he was much smaller then they tended to be, he did not wear the insignia, but the optics were a clear indication and the third was that he looked just like him. He did not believe it at first, but then he decided to take a look when the con was brought in, he had been in recharge, but the similarities were all there. Wheeljack was the theory that he may have been made through a cloning process and some similar steps they took when making the Jet twins. So just like they made bots who could fly their adversaries made cons who were smaller in statue. Blurr did not doubt much of these seeing how Shockwave must have had his claws in this, clenching his servos he laid back in his berth, he doubted that he would get too much recharging done… again. He needed to forget about all of this that had happened, maybe a small racing through the empty streets of Iacon, that would probably help him somewhat, but a knocking at his door stopped him. 

“Who-is-it?” the speeder asked. 

“Ugh… I hope that I got at least as much that this was a question.” he heard the familiar voice of his friend behind the door. 

“Yes.” he said with a small laugh and opened the door to see Cliffjumper standing there with two glasses and something which looked like vintage high-grade. Well getting drunk was also one way to get some night rest and a chance to forget his worries regards Shockwave and the clone he made.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Jetfire was clicking around on his computer, opening and reading through file title after file title. That what he needed to find seemed to be buried rather deep in the databanks and he needed to stop for a few breems when his brother returned and inquired why he did not join him. Jetfire really wanted to tell him about Velocity and that what he had told him, but held back.

He first wanted to find confirmations. 

Then a sudden click from the screen told him that he had found the needed files, but as he read through them he was not sure if he wanted to know much more as his golden optics read through the files. 

_”Through the decision of the Council of Iacon and the Magnus had it been decided to use the coding we had taken from the body of the captured Decepticon Second in Command Starscream and meshed it into the coding of the specimen. Till now all of them seem to have developed a serious glitch in their processors and either offlined themselves or needed to be offlined by the present guards though most of them had been workers or from lesser casts so their disappearance would not result in any type of notice by the general population. Till now the experiment seems to have only worked by a pair of brothers who had suffered a serious accident, their bodies heavily damaged, but it seems that with the added coding a type of transformation started which is correcting out the damages, the Council has high hopes that the two specimen will be a successful experiment, though will be observed if the coding’s integration may have also added other Decepticon specific traits to them.”_

Jetfire felt sick in the tank, he could not remember having been in an accident and he did not like it to be called and experiment, while trying to not think about how many bots were brought in for these experiment which killed them in the end. Was this how Perceptor, Red Alert and Wheeljack had seen them? The way Ultra Magnus saw them? Just a successful experiment to combine Autobots with Decepticon coding? He did not want to believe this even in the smallest of ways, but the data was here and everything down to his core processor told him that they were not tempered with.  
This was the cold truth, both him and Jetstorm as well as several other had been used…

He also remembered that name which stood in the files, it had been that con against whose image they had fought in the simulation, the one who had made him lose control, he had also fought some of his clones. That being was the one who had without intention saved him and his twin’s life and gave them the ability to fly. Golden optics stared down at his right servo, his coding had been in most part written over by that of a con, which would make him and Jetstorm half-Decepticons. He did not wish to know more, but there was no backing away now. 

_”Not long ago we had put the twins through their last test which was a simulation, using the con who you could in a twisted way refer to as their second carrier then according to Perceptor’s researches were it that parts of their coding which had been overwritten. The simulation seems to have proven this further when one of them had lost control the ground is not fully clear, but maybe their newly gained other side may have reacted to the one giving the new side of their being. It seems that the specimen did not only gain the ability to fly, but also the immense strength which comes with the larger mass of the Decepticons, but here it was forced into much smaller bodies. We need to keep further watch regards them, but in any other way they were cleared for duty.”_

This was as far as Jetfire wished to read or better could read, so not only had they been given Decepticon coding, but the one from whom it was from was now in a sick and twisted way his and Jetstorm’s carrier. Shaking his helm he did not know what to do or how to react, all that what had been before had been a lie. Not only did he not know how those around them who were in on this secret truly felt about them, but also how he felt regards himself, about what he was. That what he read, it did not even sound like something Autobots should be doing with others, but something he could see a Decepticon doing. Yes, it was to turn the war in their favour, but still those lives which were taken for this, lives which would not be missed… 

He did not know what to do.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Velocity vented a small sigh, the medic had only left some breems ago after taking a new batch of samples from him. It seemed to him that each time he or the scientist visited they would look sadder the femme medic did not even come anymore, then the other medic had today before leaving stroked over his helm and apologized for the way they were treating him. He hoped that today would no one else come to his prison, but it seemed he should have not much rest when he heard the door open again with a hiss.

“Velocity?” he heard his designation, it felt rather long ago that someone had said it and he knew who it was. 

“I…I did not… expect that you… would visit again…” he managed to bring out while the other walked closer and set something down. 

“I read da files” Jetfire said gravely as he sat down on the berth beside Velocity, he had in the night also found the files regards the other. It saddened him to see the other in his current state after he had seen the images which were taken after his capture. He had looked really beautiful and he did not like the thought of him rusting away, a clone or not. “Also read yours, vy did you come ere?”

“I…It may sou… sound pathetic…, bu… but I wanted to… to meet my sire…” Jetfire stiffened at this, his sire? 

“Vat do you mean?” if the other was truly not a clone, but had been created by two members of the fighting fractions which means he was half-Autobot. He also had a guess who the sire must be, the looks were not lying. 

“Ca… carrier ne… never hid it… that sire was an Autobot… he… he explained that… that on one night at a party they… had too much vintage hi… high-grade and ended up spending the night together…” Jetfire only felt surprised that the other was told about the fact that the other half of his coding come from an Autobot, the ground well it was not unusual to end up interfacing after getting drunk. This happened how Sentiel got sometimes around after what they heard from Jazz’s complaining when he thought that the two of them were not in audio range. “Thi… this was why he could not kill him… though he only found out that he… he was sparked after re… returning home…” Velocity finished, coolant sliding down his cheek plates, he wanted to see his carrier again, but could not and this hurt worse than those electricity shocks to his outher armour. He felt the coolant being gently wiped away before a weight rested gently on the crest of his helm. 

“I am sorry.” Jetfire said in a soft voice, he truly was. It was not fair what had been done to him and his twin, as well as several others, but what Velocity was made to go through. He had wanted to meet his sire and thus also see what Autobots were like and he saw their darkest side about which even most of them did not seem to know. Also, he now knew why Shockwave had stopped the machine from crushing Blurr, even if unconsciously. 

“No… no need to be… I… I should ha… have listened to… Vortex…” Velocity said as new coolant threatened to spill from his optics, their carrier was ready to tell them everything regards their sire they had wished to know, but he wanted to personally meet him. Vortex was against the idea, saying that he would not get a positive reaction so he should spare himself from the spark hurt. 

“Vortex?” he asked, the name was new to him. 

“My… my other half…” Velocity said gently and Jetfire felt his spark gave a painful lurch, this was the same way how he tended to refer to his twin. 

He wondered just how much more his world would be changing to something less glorious, but much darker. 

To be continued…


	3. Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the last chapter, there may be a cointinuing in a new story, but that will only happen if at least five people ask for it.

Jetfire found himself during the upcoming orbital cycles constantly visiting the basement room to visit Velocity, often having some extra energon with him because the other’s weak state bothered him. Though the growing number of burn marks had been a much worse sight, making him feel useless. This had been probably why Velocity tended to stick up conversations as long as he did not get tired, giving him an insight to other side of the war he did not know about, it gave his processor something different to concentrate on then the state of the other mech.

“Sould I be getting something to…”, but just like the other times Velocity lifted two digits, a signal that he should stop. 

“N…no… I… don’t want for yo… you to get ca… caught, it is al… already a wonder that it di… did not happen till now…” Velocity told him while trying to look stern, the extra energon gave him a bit more energy, but not by much. 

“Still is bothering me.” Jetfire said while gently tracing his white digits over Velocity’s chassis which earned him a soft purr from the other mech. Over the past orbital cycles had Jetfire found himself interested in the other mech, he knew that it was wrong. Not because he was a half-con seeing how he also counted as one, but because the other was held in this room like a prisoner, not allowed to leave. He did read up regards what the organics on Earth call ‘Stockholm Syndrome’ and he did not wish for such a type of relationship, but he could not stop himself. 

“No… need for you to feel that way.” Velocity told him with a small smile as his silver digits brushed against Jetfire’s servo. 

“Not be working.” Jetfire said while venting a sigh as he looked over the chained form before angling his frame so that he was resting as close to the other as the restrains would allow it, Velocity always felt so cold to the touch that he feared each time he entered that he was offline. 

“I… I know…” Velocity said gently as he allowed himself to enjoy the presence of another form so close to him, Jetfire’s flames warming his cold frame. As much as he protested against the other constantly visiting, he also anticipated those visits and felt disappointed on those cycles Jetfire did not visit him.

He was one of the few things beside his wish to see his carrier, brother and home again which kept him from giving up so he let his field which he kept strongly to himself expand, mingling with the warm EM field of the other. 

“I vill be getting you out.” Jetfire suddenly said while nuzzling against the softer bio-mesh of the other’s face plate, he had already devised a plan which he would start after getting his brother into it, he only needed a few more cycles. 

“Wha…”, but Velocity could not continue his sentence for his audios picked up familiar steps nearing the door, filling him with dread. “Hide” he brought out in a weak tone.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Perceptor was starring with horror at the screen of his main computer, he had already re-run the test twenty times, but the gained results were constant the same. He did not want to believe it and this bothered him immensely.

Why had they not even thought about this possibility!?

Because it had been so long ago that the youngest generation did not even remember that they were capable of this. His spark clenched painfully in its laser core hidden in his chassis at the thought of what they had done. He could not even hope for a mistake for it would explain how that young mech could possess a speed matrix, but without the troubles which Agent Blurr had regards keeping still both in frame and also talking slower, not that the other had talked since they had captured him. It seemed what the Council wished to make be forgotten due to a hope for evolution come back to haunt them and made the old mech wonder if this had also much connection to the Decepticons whom themselves had not shown much favour for the Autobot’s revolutionary idea. 

“Perce? Are you fine?” he heard suddenly the concerned voice of Wheeljack, feeling a steady servo land on his shoulder pads, snapping him out of his panicked thoughts and closing of the screen. 

“Ye… yes… no truth be told I’m the farthest away from well.” he admitted, his optics falling on both Agent Blurr and Cliffjumper who stood behind the scientist. He remembered having asked both to come for their regular check-ups. 

“Perceptor?” Blurr asked worriedly as the medic pulled away from a still confused and concerned Wheeljack and turned towards the entrance. The other was acting strangely. 

“I… I need to end this immediately.” Perceptor blurted out, that sparkling should not need to suffer anymore, he needed to end this madness. Their experiments had already resulted in enough death and pain, this deed was the last drop his processors could take. 

“Perceptor, wait!” Wheeljack called after his friend, but the other did not listen as he rushed through the door, shocking a few bots as he passed them in such an unlikely way. 

“What is with him?” Cliffjumper asked while shuttering his optics as he looked first at the closed door then at both the scientist and his friend in confusion. He could name right on the spot ten different things he could do on his off cycle then coming for a check-up, mostly if the one commissioning it had just about rushed from the med bay like Wheeljack does when one of his experiments is about to blow. So, almost every fifth breem of the orbital cycle. 

“I don’t know, but I have a cue where he is going.” Wheeljack said as he hurried out of the door, he knew that both Percy and Alert hated to keep that child hidden in that dark room, only barely kept alive. He had been also bothered by it, even if it was a clone made by the Decepticons, he still reminded him too much on Agent Blurr who had served as a model for it. 

Blurr and Cliffjumper watched the scientist rush out of the door before looking each other in the optics one last time before following, this was why neither of them saw the shadowy figure rush down the hall and disappear inside the control room.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

To say that Sentinel was not pleased would be an understatement, he had just entered the basement room to continue interrogating the Decepticon clone when suddenly one of his own men stepped fort and was not standing between him and the clone.

“Jetfire, what do you think you are doing here!” he snapped at the other who glared at him.

“Do not dare nearing him.” Jetfire hissed, now he knew from where Velocity had those wounds on his plating. 

“I am your superior officer and I command you to leave Jetfire. I will come to a punishment for you after finishing with the interrogation.” he ordered, but it went unheard. 

“Torture and interrogation not be da same.” Jetfire growled, fire appearing around his right servo. 

“I sa…”, but then the door hissed open and a panting Perceptor run inside, past Sentinel who still had his intake still open for speaking, one servo held up, ignoring a glaring Jetfire and standing beside the berth holding their prisoner. Sentinel finally snapping out of his surprise wanted to demand what Perceptor was planning when he found himself suddenly overrun by Wheeljack, Cliffjumper, Blurr and Jetstorm who had come to search for his twin. 

Both Blurr and Cliffjumper stiffened as their optics fell on the clone bound to the berth, it did not look in the slightest way like after the capture. Blurr flinched as he suddenly remembered that he could have looked just like this through Shockwave deciding to torture him while Cliffjumper did not like that the clone looked so much like his friend, he needed to force his processor to recogrinaize the fact that it was not his friend on the berth. Jetstorm on the other hand did not get what was going on here. First there was a berth with a chained mech who looked in a bad shape, looking rather similar to Blurr, his missing twin looking ready to hurt someone while Perceptor was showing shockingly much emotions, the foremost a mix of mortification and guilt. It seemed that from the newly arrived group only Wheeljack knew what was fully going on, but he was still stunned that Jetfire was present and looked ready to attack if that glare and fire around his servo was any indication. 

“Vat is happening?” Jetstorm finally asked just when Sentinel had enough to be used as a carpet. 

“GET IMEDIEATELY DOWN FROM ME! Perceptor, you also take Jetfire and see if he has a glitch before I order him locked up.” he ordered while the four mechs scrambled off of him, though secretly Wheeljack rather much enjoyed the fact that he could step on the arrogant mech. 

“I vill not be going, you will not get near Velocity.” Jetfire snapped at his superior. 

“Brother?” Jetstorm asked in confusion, he was really lost here. 

“So his name is Velocity?” Wheeljack mushed, at the beginning they had tried to converse with the clone, but Sentinel gave orders that he is to be interrogating the clone. They were not happy, mostly if looking at those wounds they were not allowed to treat. Red Alert had been most furious to the level that she almost begged Rodimus to go on a mission with their group before she re-modifies their acting Magnus’s face-plate. 

“You are in no position to order me around soldier.” Sentinel snapped which seemed to agitate Jetfire even more.

“I am saying that I have all da rights Sentinel sir. After all we be your perfect experiments” both Perceptor and Wheeljack stiffened, not knowing from where he knew “of crossing Decepticon coding with Autobot coding for da gaining flight. This also resulting in us be half-Decepticon, da coding from our carrier replaced by da other codin.” Jetfire snapped, not glancing to his twin who had gone rigid. 

“Don’t talk about such nonsense you don’t get.” Sentinel snapped, not noticing the look Wheeljack was giving him. 

“I am getting it all, as well da there be more to Decepticons then da higher ups allow us knowledge.” 

“And from where do you get that?” Sentinel asked when a new voice spoke up. 

“I… I told him about the e… experiment as well as about us…” all optics turned to the outbound form, dulled red optics looking at them. 

“And you listened to the lies a clone spreed!?” Sentinel snapped in outrage when Perceptor turned to him, blue optics pained, but also determined. 

“He is not a clone!” Perceptor finally blurted out, gaining beside Jetfire’s all optics to look at him. 

“Percy what do you mean?” Wheeljack asked his friend while Cliffjumper stepped slightly beside his friend, in case he needs to be caught, he somehow did not wish to know what will be coming now, but he could not leave Blurr.

“I have gone through all my tests several times, the results are the same. He is not a clone or even created with the Allspark, but a naturally created sparkling between two mechs.” Perceptor said in a defeated tone as he gazed mournfully down at the restrained form. 

“Naturally created?” Cliffjumper asked in confusion. 

“Yes, all Cybertronians are capable of creating a new spark, but during the great war when another race attacked Cybertron those of warrior class went fighting and to replenish our numbers had the Council created the Allspark.” Wheeljack started to explain as he looked at the younger generation, - beside the one on the berth -, who had been created like this. “It jumps by the protoforms over the starting stages of their growth and they can after liking come online as either teenagers or adult form, taking away the peril of raising a small sparkling or even bond with the other of who gave the coding to the artificially created form.” he finished explaining one of the secrets which were securely held till this moment. 

“T…though the Decepticons and so… some others di… did not agree w… with that…” Velocity said as he looked over at those gathered. 

“Though…” Blurr did not know how to process all of this, there was another way to create new sparks and the one who was now before him was not his clone, but his son. A son he had not attempted to learn to know and allowed to be put into such a state, but how did he come to be. 

“Pa… party” Velocity said, feeling a small pulse of happiness in his spark to be finally able to at least see his sire and hear his voice.

Blurr went suddenly all stiff, when he heard the word his processor immediately threw out his hazy memories from the party on which he had told Longarm that he liked him in his inebriated state and then they went back to his quarters where… He suddenly felt as if his system would in any click short circuit as realization dawned on him. He had a son with Shockwave and he could not even fully blame the the con for both of them had never again mentioned the situation and it had been him who had done that… he was not even sure what it was, his processor only could bring up the data that it had felt wonderful and left his engines purring. 

“Fine, we will talk about all of this la…AAAGGGHHH!” suddenly Sentinel found himself again face-plate first on the ground as something rushed over him, leaving noticeable, smoking marks on his back plate. 

“Shut it Meteorite Chin.” snapped an unfamiliar voice before the sound of an opening central plate could be heard and the sound of cables being ripped out by a high speed. 

Turning to the berth everybot spotted a pair of icy-blue optics glaring coldly at them, a few cables still held by clawed servos. The new arrival did also have a noticeable resemblance to Blurr, but his paintjob was mainly a deep tone of midnight-blue which seemed almost black while his armguards were a deep shade of violet, the rest of him silver-gray why on the side of his helm a pair of familiar antler like antennas could be seen, but the most noticeable was the violet Decepticon symbol in the middle of his chassis. 

“Yo… you to… took the oath?” Velocity asked as he tried to force his processor to believe that his twin was really here, he did not even register that his restrains had been deactivated. Not that he had much energy to sit up anyway. 

“Three orbital cycles ago have I asked both carrier and Lord Megatron to let me take the oath and the brand before I headed here, this place was the only one I had not searched for you.” Vortex told his twin, his cold optics only softening a small bit when gazing down at his brother. “We were allowed to stay neutral, but I had enough of that, mostly when it became apparent that your foolish desire to meet our sire and see the life Autobots live had turned disastrous.” he hissed while most of the room flinched, Blurr even feeling as if his spark was breaking apart at hearing the reason the other had come to Iacon. “Come now, carrier was already almost forced to confidents in our house due to him being constantly distracted in his worry for you.” Vortex finished as he carefully picked his brother up, bridal style, scowling at how light he felt. 

Velocity did not speak, he felt dizzy, happy, but also ashamed. He had made their carrier worry and his other side had taken the brand because of him. Offlining his optics he snuggled against his twin’s chassis, the familiar feeling of his spark calming him at least somewhat. 

“No one goes anywhere!” Sentinel snapped as he managed to partially scramble up, his frame hurt and he would need to visit the med bay. 

“Primus, if this is what they could pick up as an acting Magnus the Council must be rather desperate” Vortex said before looking thoughtful “or desperately wish for someone to assassinate him.” he added before walking to the other side of the room, ignoring the indicated spluttering, if one can tune out Starscream and Slipstream bickering one can tune out anyone. “Beside that you are neither our carrier or Lord to give us orders, you can be happy that I did not place any bombs in this facility after what you did to my brother, but I may get some from Swindle and put them into your home Magnus.” Vortex said with a dark grin which made most in the room shudder though Jetstorm felt a strange understanding for the other, he would do the same if he would find Jetfire in such a state. 

“We… we didn’t k…” Wheeljack tried to explain, but the glare and those ice cold optics stopped him, he never knew that Autobot optics could ever fill him with so much dread. 

“Spare me the excuses.” Vortex told the scientist, pulling his twin closer before he carefully placed Velocity on one of the crates and started running in a small circle. 

Everyone watched on in confusion as a dark violet whirlwind, streaked with blue lighting raised up from beneath his pedes before Vortex stopped, picking his brother up while in the air something like a portal opened. It stunned everyone as they suddenly gazed at a laboratory, not as modernly equipped like the Autobot laboratories, but it seemed to do its use, behind the large windows they saw a city with clustered, modest houses having been built closely together around the narrow streets. Several, scarred red optics looked back at them from those who were in the laboratory, but what shocked a few in the room was that neither of those on the other side looked much taller than Perceptor. 

“What?” Wheeljack asked in shock, if these were twin sparks, something extremely rare to happen and both had clearly inherited Blurr’s speed matrix then their inherited matrix must be on many levels more advanced than that of their sire. He was sure that Perceptor was the same option as him then they were sure that Blurr could not open short-track space bridges with his speed! He wanted to make scrap metal out of Sentinel and then proceed to do the same with himself, if they would have reacted differently to Velocity they could have learned so much, but by the way Vortex looked he doubted that they would get the chance. 

“Vortex…Velocity…” come a suddenly a familiar voice which made Blurr flinch, not because of fear, betrayal or disgust as Blurr though he would react to hear it again, but because of how broken it sounded as his optics fell on Velocity and the state he was in. It teared at his spark how worried and afraid the proud Decepticon scientist who had for so long played them looked. 

“We are here.” Vortex replied as he started to head for the portal he had created with Jetfire only now realizing that he would probably not see Velocity again. Turning around he reached out towards the still weakened mech who copied the gesture, but they were already through the portal. 

He watched as Vortex gave his brother over to Shockwave who cradled him protectively against his chassis while ordering his assistants to get immediately a medic while another to inform Lord Megatron before his single optic meet the blue ones of Blurr who suddenly felt the urge to say something, but his vocalizer did not want to work. 

“Vortex, close the portal.” they heard Shockwave say, his optic now resting at his hurt sparkling. Vortex nodded and hit his servos together, closing the portal just as the laboratory door opened.  
When it disappeared regained a deep silence, only broken by Sentinel’s cursing, but no one cared. 

“I think… it is time that we talk.” Wheeljack finally spoke up as he watched Jetstorm wrap his arms around his brother, whispering something to him while Jetfire tried to not let the coolant spill from his optics. Perceptor already steering with Cliffjumper’s help a mournful Blurr out of the room. 

Yes, it was time that they have a talk, maybe they could get Jazz and Arcee and make a trip to Earth where Optimus and his crew were, those bots were rather open minded and probably more receiving to the truth then some of the others in Cybertron and one the way to Earth they could even call Rodimus and his team to meet up with them on the way. Though one was for sure, the lies needed to stop, they had already caused enough damage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made today a pic to the series about Shockwave and the twins when they were still small.
> 
> http://anuset.deviantart.com/art/Afternoon-recharge-457392310


End file.
